The Torn Child
by DrumDiva
Summary: The team receives a new case in Reid's home town. throughout the investigation Reid knows has his own suspicions about the unsub's identity he can't come to terms with keep their past in consideration. you are going to have to read in order to find out how I can make 25 victims disappear without a real unsub.
1. Chapter 1

Reid woke up from a trance, he and Angel had been running around all day recording beats and melodies on her toddler sized electric and bass guitar, keyboard, drums and karaoke machine and all sense of time had illuded him.

When they finally finished the sweet intertwined rhythms filed the room with life.

Angel started dancing right away, but Angel had to grab Reid's books and threaten to tear them up for him if he didn't agree to dance. They joined hands and Reid taught her the worm. In the blink of an eye Reid had Angel over his shoulder ranning the room. Soon enough Reid and Angel collapsed to the floor laughing. Angel fell right to sleep. Reid picked up Angel and took her to bed.

Whwn Reid returned to the living room he picked up his book. Before he turned the page he couldn't hold back one thought.

"Even her negativity is cute."

Angel was a four year old girl in Reid's had know Angel since her mom brought her home from the hospital. She had sea blue eyes, chocolate colored hair and the most uplifting personality you could ever come across.

The next day Reid came over to babysit again. This had becoming a regular thing lately. To bad it couldn't stay that way.

Reid lit himself in. But the welcome wagon had disappeared. Angel didn't come done the stair, her mom wasn't in the kitchen. It's like a ghosts town packed inside a one level home. Reid slowly reached the top over the stair. With an empty living room to his right, lonely kitchen in front of him and quant hallway to the left. He was tacked form behind.

Angel had been hiding behind the door. She jumped off of him and handed him a printed card with her name writing on the side.

"Come on, read it Reid!"

On the front was a graduation cap and a diploma tie with a satin ribbon . The inside said:

"Congratulation on your scholarship, I hope you don't mind a going away party. We'll miss you Spencer!"

When Reid look up every adult in the neighborhood had jump out of hiding with signs, balloons, convety, cake, the whole nine yards. Reid was in denial for a little will he was gifted but he was only fourteen.

With all of Reid academic accomplishment Reid was offered a full scholarship to canbrigde unoversity, the hope of have Reid as a student before an other university could snatch the chance.

Reid when off to university a week later.

Ten years later Reid had finished university with multiple degrees and just got a job at the BAU. He had decided to use these later few day before the job started to visit his mother and his old neighborhood.

Diane gave Reid her ticket to Angels' recital. Reid had seen a few of Angels dance classes before he left. But he could never image her so technically perfected over so many genres of dance. Just some of the dances Angel was in included graceful dance with described the relationship story between a puppet master and his slave, another imitated army drills and a stylish dance consisting of the construction of the familiarity and sense of home built in the dancing community.

Reid found Angel after the recital helping setup for the next show. Some Kids had already shown up. With her was her closed friend and dancer partener Anna. But when Angel notice Reid standing in the doorway she dropped everything (literally) and hug/tackled him. Luckily the back wall broke their fall.

They sat down and started talking on unused costume boxes.

"After you left I started feeling lonely. But soon I relised that everytime I played music I felt like you were right next to me. I never had to feel lonely..." Anna grabbed her from behind and whispered something in her ear. But from the reluctant way she stood up it looked like a "We had better get back to work," type of message.

After one last hug Reid let Angel to let her and Anna get back to their prep work. Nothing could prepare ither of them for what happens next.

_Chapter 1_

_Thanks for reading everyone _

_Chapter 2 coming soon_


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever woken up to Mozart. Now imagine waking up to that for five years. Then get woken up at 6 in the morning by breaking news. That just about how much Reid was creeped out when breaking new woke him up at( you guessed it) 6 a.m.

He sat up slowly and rubbed the heavy feeling out of his eyes. The story was very vague. Not really something worth waking up for. But he watched anyway.

"Apparently a nineteen year old patient just woke up," The reporter began. "She had been is a coma for five years. Just her waking alone defied all logic. But what happen next was just bizarre,"

The reporter handed the microphone to the doctor to her right.

"Her roommate's family had just walked in the room. The music coming from the eldest boys deceive was rather loud. For a split second her eye shot open and she began gasping for air. Then her body began shaking. It was more like each limb was hitting something that wasn't there. The boy dropped his music and it rang through the room. With the music blaring, her limb began acting like they have a mind of their own."

One family member at a time popped on the screen and described what the saw.

The younger brother appeared first. "She looked like a seizer on steroids,"

"She looked like a terrified girl getting electrocuted from every limb," The mother said nervously patting her lap.

The little sister came on and said cheerfully. "She was dancing like a hundred ballet dancers,"

"Angel seemed to respond to my music like some sort of messed up hip hop call and repeat game," The eldest boy came on lastly looking concerned and a little heartbroken.

Reid paused the TV on the picture of the patient lying peacefully on her hospital bed.

"I-I I know her from somewhere," He walk closer to study the picture with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh. I'm certain I know her. Why can't I remember her," You can imagine this frustrated him. Knowledge and memory his best traits (at least in his mind they were). Not being about to recall her was like taking way a fourteen year old boy's videogames or a fangirl's fandom's.

Sadly Reid got his normal Mozart alarm went off. Saying it was his text alert say he got a text from Hotch saying they got a new case.

He got and started getting ready for work.

He won't have time to ponder this girl much longer. But by no means was he done thinking about her.

(*~*)

In Quanitco the Garcia is standing in front of Reid's deck wear a dress even more outlandish then her normal attire. i'd try to describe it but your imagination would go blind.

Garcia grabbed his arm and escorted him to the round table.

"I hope you packed something better then that for this case," Garcia said with a cold straight stare. Reid didn't think much of it. it was just about the most average thing that happened that day.

Reid looked down at his khakis, blue shirt and old sweater. and spook with an unsettled look on his face. "What's wrong with this,"

Garcia didn't respond.

When Garcia stood at the door for a moment with her hand pointlessly jerking the door knob. Reid took the chance and said rather loudly. "Ok Garcia it's more then obvious something is wrong here, what i..."

But Reid was interrupted as the door flung open from the inside as JJ, Penelope and Rossi are all standing there in clothes you would expect them to wear in a night club.

In unison they shout at Reid. "Guess where we are going!"

Then morgan and Hotch step out from behind them and hold up a poster that was with the teams signatures and a large font saying.

"Were going to Vegas!"

The team took ten fifteen minutes to catch up after a well earned weekend away.

Forty minutes later everyone but Reid had changed and was on the plane ready for take off.

"Ok lets get started," Hotch called everyone together.

"So we have fifteen teenagers all reported missing exactly fourteen days ago, four male victims were found from a week to four days ago and no one is willing to talk," Morgan commented frustrated.

"Technically it was three days ten hours hours," Reid corrected oblivious to the growing frustration right across the aisle.

"And yesterday eleven teenager have gone missing from a ten mile radius," JJ continued hoping to cool off some steam.

"Are there any new victims," Rossi asked puzzled no one mentioned it.

"Just one," Hotch said blankly.

"One male victim was found thirty-six hour ago, he is responsive but nothing he does or says makes sense in context," Morgan explained.

"I'm aware this is a totally different topic, But ," Reid began. "Garcia today before the surprise party you were acting so different from your normal self,"

"Thank goodness, I was thinking you guys were all happy going to Vegas you'd forget me," Garcia began speaking as the worried face melted of her face.

"Hey baby girl, tell me what you have on the new victim," Morgan said extra sweetly.

"Him or her my tall box of chocolates,"

"What do you mean her!" Morgan raised his voice more then he meant to then look away.

"Sweetly there is are newest male addition to the victims. He kept saying things like They are still stuck there and I need to go help them like he wants to help his fellow captives but doesn't want to be the hero,"

"Yay we have some info on him but who is the other," Reid interrupted eager to learn.

"Then we have Rhiannon Rose, she was found four days ago, she was beaten so badly that she is only starting to talk to her family and friends earlier today,"

"Ok Morgan Reid and victims and their family's at the hospital, Hotch instructed.

"All three of us?! JJ pointed out.

"Fifteen victims and their extended family will be there. Not to mention the paparazzi, You will need the man power," Hotch started again. "Emily and Rossi do to the newest dump site. I'll go to the police station," Hotch nodded for confirmation.

The nodded back in unison.

"Before you Vagus weekend begins you should now Rhiannon's sister is in captivity. Her name it Brianna, oh I'm good, her boyfriend is our newest escaped crazed victim."

"I love you baby girl," Morgan said warmly.

"Now before I go my pretties, this thing you all have going on where you do things at the same time. It really freaken creepy and and with that I will say goodbye and good luck," Garcia added just before the screen went blank.

"Do we really do a lot of things in unison," Reid asked with a baffled expression,"

The rest of the team laughed together as to say, like the biggest genius the room couldn't guess the obvious.

_Thanks for reading everyone _

_Please follow favorite and/or reveiw _

_Chapter 3 coming soon _


	3. Chapter 3

Reid, Morgan and JJ were attacked the moment they stepped out of the cab. sworned Blind and couldn't move. Paparazzi in Vegas sucks.

There was three policemen present for crowd control. And was on outside the biiulding. Inside this clean, well organized hospital one room had friends and family members flooded the door way. People shouting and screaming at one another all saying the same thing.

"Where is my child/friend. I want to see them now!"

It was improbable, to see what greif can do to even the best of people. No morals, no sommon sense, not even a please or thank you to the people who got through.

The sheriff put his fingers in his mouth and out came an ear peicing high pitched whisper. After all the gimbling and whispers were done Morgan stepped forward.

"My name is Agent Derek Morgan. This is SSA Jennifer and Doctor Spencer Reid."

"I will be happy to answer all of your question. One at a time please and Stay calm," It looked like JJ was about to say sonething else put by that time she was lost to the sea of worries and despair.

Reid and Morgan dodged around the group and went to see the victims. It wasn't very fruitful. they passed most of the patients in intensive care. it was oblivious they wern't going to get any informaton from them.

Morgan was confadint he could get the healther victims to talk, but the doctors found his methods were, aside from one doctor who strongly said that morgan's method were bordering on assalt and loudly asked him to leave. Morgan did make anything of it. with the exeption of that little hole in the wall.

Reid passedthe last room of intensive care patients on his way out the door. Surprised to see it unatented. He spotted one particular boy. He look perfectly fine. His chart on the bed said extreme PTSD. Reid had seem exetreme cases of PTSD before. and this was not one of those cases.

Reid slowly walk into the room. The boy looked up but what ever he was muttering was far more important.

"Hi I'm Doctor Spencer reid," Reid watched the boy boy play with his dinner. He still didn't respond as Reid sat down in the sat in the chair next to his bed.

"She is till there, they all are! There all stuck there and I just left then," He said under his breath.

"Who is," Reid paused to read the name on the chart. " Demetri, where are they?"

"Everyone. The lead, backups, the stunt people and Sis she-she.." His voice trailed off.

"Lets just start over. My name is doctor Spencer Reid. Can you tell me who had you,"

Demetri raised his head "The intruder," His expression worsened and his voice shock at the name.

The mother ran into the rom crying. Reid took that as his cue to leave. He decided to meet with Morgan outside.

"Why on gods green earth are these little victimized brat not talking," The voice came from a nearby but it was only Morgan and Reid in sight. And that definatly wasn't morgan speaking.

"Where did that come from?" Reid asked look behind him.

"It's your wizard of all things wonderful," The voice spook again. this time you could tell it was female.

Then Morgan held up his Iphone. He wqas in the middle of a call with Garcia.

"Why would all these guys keep quiet about what happened it just doesn't add up,"

Morgan sad Frusterated again.

"Maybe there are trying to protect there pride. They do look like big Macho guys," Reid suggested.

"They would prbably be dripping with false stories about what they when through,"

"Ok I am done this this junk. I'm going to go back into the belly of the beast cause once they piss off Ms. Penelope Garcia every single thing that person has ever done is going to come back and haunt them! PG out," And the connection was cut.

Everyone met up an hour later in the police station in a meeting room. Hotch had a huge map and three evidence boards full of the victims photos date and info.

"Well the geographical profile is all over the place. The first sights of abduction sights don't differ by a mile. But the second set of abduction were ten miles apart. "

"Well the abduction sight was pretty vacant. Unless you are in the area for a reason or stalked them.

"And the manager hasn't seen anyone he didn't recognize in the past few months. The only new is a group of kids that come from the nearby dance studio. They come regularly through the school year," Emily continued.

"All the parents say the same thing. After their weekly hip-hop lesson all the classmates go to the café. Half of the parents sat in the parking lot reading or listening to music. the other half live close enough that they go home during the class," JJ added.

"These guys are smooth talkers, they're cool guy, people you wouldn't think twice about, but they have a little world all their own. One dominant, one submissive and a followwer. One or more of then well own a small house with plenty of privacy. And one will have access to a large van or work truck,"

"Hold on every possible abduction set is within ten miles the UNsub maybe stlkin them on foot," JJ arguee

"And how does that explain the victims behaviour," Reid asked with a smug look on his face like he allready knew the answer.

"Isn't it obvious," Emily jumped in. "These are all dominant personalities, whatever happened must be embarrusing or shameful. Doesn't hold their image. A single victim like that would tell faux stories about his torture and escape, but with a group of guys they would call out one another and disagree if their stories are true,"

"I'm going to interveiw Rhiannon at her house. with a little luck I can get some useful information,"

"I'll come with you," Reid chimed in they parted ways.

For the first half of the rid was complete silence. Reid called Garcia and asked for records of the second set of victims on the night they disappered.

"You never think this type of thing could happen to you until it does, and when it does most time the people who are most prepared are the most vulnerable," Reid said dreamily.

"Who said that, Albert Einstein " Hotch asked with the same straight face he always did. somehow this time it was more comforting.

"I did, just now,"

"I know. It happened to the best of us, don't let it get to you and it won't seem so sad,"

"What a scond, did you just make a joke," Reid said bug eyed.

Hotch said nothing but he cracked a smile.

"Make your calenders tonight is a blue moon,"

"If Jake heard you say that he is going to say that the moon is always blue, it's made of blue cheese,"

"Well we know who he got the sense of humor from,"

There rolled up to Rhiannons' house three minutes later. It was simple and charming and well kept if you take into acount her disobedient twins new born girl and single mother.

Reid rang the doorbell and someone inside answered with a plate smashing and the door fell open. The twins continued their fight in the doorway like Hotch and Reid weren't even there.

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch announced and pushed his way through the twin and follower the trail of dirty footsteps, rice and crumbs.

Rhiannon and her mom were sitting on her bed talking. Rhiannon's room was perfectly normal. Cluttered desk in one corner, next t it a dresser crammed with clothes posters everywhere and homework half finished. When her mom relised there was someone else there her stood up.

"We're with the FBI ma. We'd like to speak with rhiannon in alone please,"

She ran out of the room shouting at the twins as if she had just noticed the noise.

Reid sat on the floor next to the bed an she sat up. "can you tell me who you were wit the last few days?"

"Everyone. Some vanished in the night and some cooperate some just can't do it," Her voice trailed off.

"Can you describe the room," Hotch asked from across the room.

"Black curtains no light sleping bags everywhere you stepped foood and water in the corners bars,"

"Like a prison maybe," Reid jumped in.

"Carpet big pipes hanging from the ceiling people yelling others " She stoped when her eyes started watering.

"Bars and carpet ok thanks,"

Reid pulled Hotch out by his jacket.

"She's said enough we shouldn't push her any more," Reid looked back into the room.

Rhiannon Sat on her bed expressionlessly. So blank it was almost inhuman.

After one last hopeful glance Reid and Hotch calmly walk out of the house.

_Chapter 3 _

_Follow Fav. and Reveiw _

_Chapter 4 coming soon _


	4. Chapter 4

At 6 am Reid and Morgan's phones went off together with conflicting alert.

Reid phone resighted a quote from Albert Einstein. "We can't solve problems by using the same kind of thinking that created them," Morgan's alert was a remix of Cooler than Me. both preset as emergency alerts.

With Morgan crashing on the couch and Reid in the bedroom they got ready in record time and walked out of the door together saying.

"Emergency,"

In the elevator Reid thought out loud. "Garcia's right,"

"About what,"

"Are speaking in union is really annoying," Reid stepped out of the elevator shaking his head.

The team was gathere within minutes. Rossi and Morgan had bad bed head and sweats suit on each with a real suit in hand. But the girls were all made up like they had an hour to prepare.

"How long have you girls been up," Morgan said in astonishment.

"Same as you. But we have year of experience waking up in the middle of the night to run to comsole a best friends' broken heart. All in under five minutes," JJ answered confidently.

Hotch burst in the room out of breath as if he ran all the way from the hotel. "There has been a third abduction,"

They all went in different direction of the police station calling at one another like they practiced this.

"Was the abduction sight similar," Reid calls out from a far end of the room this stacks of paper in front of him.

"Same tem mile radios as the other abductions," Hotch said from the entrance ready to leave.

"This unsubs can't be very mobile if his hunting ground is roughly twenty miles and the unsub feels this certaion of his victims in there normal routines that only take place here," Rossi said trying to sound rational.

"They might not even need to be mobile they might be using a ruse to lure the victims to his house," JJ pointed out

"Hold it guys come here," Hotch came to the center of the room to show a paper to the team.

"They were drugged," Emily broke the silence.

"How did we miss this," Morgan said with an edge in his voice.

"This type of sleeping draft often is dissolved by stomach acid in about thirty hour. In fact this partic..." Reid began over explaining.

"So she was abducted less then thirty hour ago," Rossi helped Reid get to the point.

"That is the quickest the unsub has ever disposed of a victim before, he's escalating," JJ said.

"Ok Emily, JJ and Rossi go to the neighbourhood the victims are abducted from," Hotch decided on the stop. "Reid ,Morgan and I will stay here and process deliver the profile,"

Morgan pulled out his phone and furiously type a number as the team left.

"Morgan I needed to hear your voice. Ever time I feel i'm getting close to a hit my whole system freezes and I need to reboot the thing and eventually I had to get Kevin to do some serious tech..." Garcia said like a run on sentence.

"Hey Mama take a breath," Morgan said with a smile spreading across his face.

"Ok, ok well I've just started the search. so far no connection to the victims or there families,"

"Can you track the victims credit card, phone use of the second and third group or victims, and find security camera footage for the first group,"

There was series of odd beeps and alarms from the other end.

"Baby we are back in business," Garcia said more like his old perky self. "Oky doky artichokey. Oh this my be something, and of the victims from the second and third group of victims purchased water from a dance studio in the area, and all the victims from the first abduction that is the abduction where everyone was last seen in a coffee shop, from this video camera footage they all seemed to go to the bathroom but they didn't come out,"

"Ok Garcia hold on a second," Morgan said dashing for the door.

"No but I'm," Garcia pouted for a moment and started digging.

Morgan grabbed Rossi's arm on his way out the door and said quickly. "Check for a way to abducted a person near the bathroom Off Camera," Exaggerating the most important aspects.

Rossi simply nodded and walked out leisurely.

"And Derek ever victim was a dancer, not all went to the same school but like three quarters of the victims go to the academy smack in the middle of his guys comfort zone,"

"Thanks Mama, I gotta go," Morgan dashed into the consultant room.

They added this to the profile. but it was like throwing a Mintos in diet coke.

"We are calling this unsub a first degree abductor, similar to a first degree killer who get off on the planning as well as following through," Hotch began the profile.

"The victims will resemble the people he is anger at. if they don't fit the role they are disposed of,"

"The Unsub likely has a dark memory surrounding a group of dancers weather it was in a class or a bad dance battle,"

"But something has happened to the Unsub to trigger these killing, or in this case abduct,"

"This guy is meticulous and dangerous. His is young and athletic Don't try to take him down single handed, if fifteen close athletic teenagers can't do it in a week. The chances a single cop doing it is slim to non,"

"Are you doubting my guys," The sheriff protested.

"Not in the slittest," Hotch responded quickly. "We need to instill that this man plans every detail of every possible outcome. He is not someone to be taken lightly,"

"Any questions,"

About three or four officers didn't raise their hands. Reid Morgan and Hotch glanced at each other like. _"Newbs," _

After a dozen questions (half of which were anger or defensive) and at least three dozen left to go. Rossi, JJ and Emily entered the station to their teammates sighs of relief.

"The comfort zone is a happy shopping mall," Rossi said like he wanted to deliver better news. "There were matching scratches the employers entrance and the door leading there were wired so when one door opens the other door is pulled open," Rossi added looking directly at Morgan.

"Can you show the camera footage for the coffee shop," Morgan looked passed everyone and got Garcia's attention on the monitor.

"Sure thing my pretty's," The scene chanced to the night of the first abduction.

It was a calm night as usual, there was only one employ working the front desk that night. A group of teenagers in colourful sweatpants and tank tops. The worker grow a smile at the sight of the teens. They all engaged in pleasant conversation before they took turn ordering. After a few minutes of waiting on the food about half the group went to the bathroom, three left before the food arrived. After the remaining kids finished eating they followed there path to the bathroom and vanished behind the doors.

"Without sound and the other cameras under repair this was all they had to go on,"Hotch said avoiding pointless questions.

"Now we have a possible suspect list," Reid announced.

"What?!"the team asked in unison.

"Every employ working that night in the café or in surrounding shops. Or the first person to leave the group,"

"I guess it would give her a minute to set up," Emily said in the midst of comprehending Reid's train of thought.

"This person is local, no more then that. This community is there second home. No one would question there presents or have concerns if theey were in the back room," Reid continued buzzing around the room adding data. "This person it there so often he knows these victims schedule to a T. And has the confidants to see these actions through without people noticing for some time. He would be long gone before considered a suspect,"

"Where were you five minutes ago," Hotch finally stopped Reid. but olny for a split second.

Reid literally grabbed the sheriff at the entrence and told him the news. And ran back saying "One profile done three to go,"

_Chapter 4 Done _

_Fav. Follow and Review _

_Chapter 5 Coming Soon _


	5. Chapter 5

Rossi and Hotch when to the hotel discussing apprehension tactics applied the mass hostage situation. Emily and JJ planned a targeted media strategy. Morgan and Reid worked on the geographical profile ..

Reid sat at a desk typing furiously, as if he was writing to an unsub who just stabbed a teammate.

"What are you doing? And why are you hating on the computer wall you're doing it," Morgan said pecking over the top of the computer monitor.

"Emailing mom,"Reid said without breaking eye contact with the screen.

"I thought you wrote her letters," Morgan straightened up with a puzzled look.

"She just got email and Is obsessed,"

"Wow,"

"What?" This time Reid had the puzzled look.

"Reid," Morgan said lowly." Your mother discovered the Internet before you did,"

Two different beeps sounded from the computer. One saying the message was send and another indicating a message was received.

The message from Diana read. _"Odd Angel is back at the studio. Hope she is ok :/" _

_"What do you mean went. I thought she would be at the studio forever?!" _

_"Well she can't dance if she can't even wake up," _There was to attachments. One was a video and the other was a doctors report. Reid clicked the Video.

The scene started with a wide shot of the grand theaters. Just as the MC walked out. The tape automatically fast forwarded itself to the grand finale. Angel was up from in a hip hop number. Everyone was dressed in varying fatigues and camp face paint. The dance was intense and upbeat at the same time, hard hitting and welcoming,defiantly breath taking dance. The final pose was Angel in a headstand and the peers branching off her like a army emerging from a single brave act.

A dancer hit her foot and knocked her off balance. Her dancer took a spit second to realize way at was happening and sprung in action. In fact they seemed better prepared for the accident allowed to the performance.

They caught her before she hit the floor ten feet below the stage. But they couldn't save her from hitting her neck on the edge of the stage during her fall. She didn't seem hurt physically. But she was completely non responsive.

In simpler termed the doctors report said that she was in a coma for a long time without any physical damage aside from they broken vertebrae that cause this. They was no telling when or if she would ever wake up.

Reid sat back in his chair. He was less responsive then Angel was.

"I'll take care of the geo profile,"

Reid reluctantly stood up and went to the hotel. Luckally Morgan and Hotch were meeting in Hotch's room. Still the hotel was so small that he heard his next door neighbor and his roommates though the thin walls.

Reid played the video over and over again as if trying to make sense of it. Or why he never knew.

Perhaps twenty minutes later Morgan burst into the room and turned on the TV and flicked through three dozen channels till he noticed Reid.

"Oh hey pretty boy. Hope I'm not interrupting anything I just," Morgan said playing with the remote when Reid charging at him. Rather the TV. The breaking news was releasing a few details about the girl from earlier.

Reid began running around the room with his cell phone, papers, calendar and a pen. Morgan tried to stop him. But once Reids' on a roll there is no stopping him. Nor telling what he's doing.

Slowly he started mouthing the word. _"NO NO NO," _

_"Reid," _Morgan tried to interrupt this time.

Reid dialed a number into his phone four times before getting it right and hit call. "Hey boy wonder. But this time it's boy I wonder why someone would ring me up at this ungodly hour!" Garcia said becoming more frustrated as she spoke.

"Garcia I need you to find the name to a patient recently awoken in the los veg.."

"Hang on a minute," Garcia groaned as she sat up. "Ok my dark knight What do you need,"

"Look for a patient from a Vegas hospital on the news, she was about fourteen,"

"Found her,"

"What already,"

"Yep, She was admitted five years ago after breaking a vertebrae that lead to the coma she has been in for the past five years,"

"And she is still alive,"Morgan said wide eyed.

"Yea she woke up spazzing two days ago,"

"What's her name,"

"Angelica ," Reid answered.

"That's right,"

There was a long pause.

"Should I tell you what happened while she was in the coma," Grcia said hesatant

"What,"

"There was dangerous amount of brain activity. There were baffled when she woke up completely normal. They assumed it was a side effect of her body repairing itself,"

"I think she was dreaming. I'd love to have all that time to fanstasize about..."

"Thanks Garcia," Reid cut the connection and walked over to his deck. Morgan grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him hoping to set him straight.

"What is so important about girl,"

"Her name is Angel!" Reid shouted at Morgan. He was so suprised at the outburst he let go of Reid.

"Before university she was the best friend I had,"

"I'm sorry. That must really bit,"

"No it's a stresser,"

"You think Angel coming back could be a triger,"

"I don't think it is I know it is," reid started flying through papers again. Morgan just sighed like _"Here we go again," _

The night was a blur. But they were certain they exhausted ever possiblity. And thoroughly pissed Garcia off.

Morgan and got to the office early. But not before a quict stop to see an old victim.

Rhianna's Mom was dropping the terror twins of at school so Rhianna was home alone for about ten minutes. Plenty of time.

Reid and Morgan didn't waste much time with on a polite greeting. She lead them to the livving room and Gave her a pep talk.

"This isn't going to be easy but this is going to help more them any email," Reid said calmly.

"OK," Rhiannon said trying to follow Reid's lead.

"Close your eye," Reid took her hands. "What were you doing that night?"

"We went to the cafe after class as normal,"

"Did anything seem out of place," Morgan suggested.

"Angel was back at and was working the night shift at the cafe,"

Reid took a deep breath. "You were on of the last to go to the bathroom. Was it normal for them to take a long time,"

"They normally stay in until the food is ready so it was weird when they didn''t come out right away,"

"What happened when you steped behind the door to the bathroom,"

"Water dripped on my head. There is a leaky pipe just above my head. Is has always dripped but this time there was more water coming from it them normal. Like it was getting worst,"

"No, wait in the bathroom you can alway hear the kitchen staff conviercing. But not that night,"

"What did you do when you got to the bathroom. I started coughing in to doorway one second the next I was held in a dark room with about fifteen people.

"What were the people like?"

"Some were coals like this was normal. But half of them were cowering in there sleeping bags,"

"What a minute, sleeping bags."

"Yay the people that talked to me said there everyone wakes up in a sleeping bags. There is food and water in a corner, unused bars around the room,"

"Wouldn't bare be on the windows?" Morgan stepped in.

"No, these we are ballet bars. The bars that don't attack to the wall are put in storage,"

"So the room was like backstage,"

"That would explains the carpet. I think we have all we need. Thank you," Morgan pulled Reid out of the room.

"Hey," Reid protested.

"But do you really think a friend coming back after a accident five years ago is a legitimate stresser."

"In the eyes of a psychopath they can perceive the sweetest girl as the darkest villain of nightmares if that sweet girl earns an extra piece of candy. Her return is like a warning and now she is trying to protect these people. But anyone who aggravates her will be dumped on the side of the road to the mercy of the villain,"

Reid and Morgan jumped in the car and drove out of the driveway as Rhiannon's mother drove in. She ran to Rhiannon in the doorway like any worried mother would.

Morgan phoned up everyone and told them the theory and about the interview to back it up.

"We'll be there for the media presentation," Morgan closed the call.

"We are going to power the victims. Hopefully they will open up to use. And if we can reach the victims under captivity they may come to together agents the unsub. He wouldn't want to protect anyone after that and is more likely to make a mistake,"

"Perfect," Reid declared watching the street zip by,"

If only that was true. But he was very wrong.

_Chapter 5 Done_

_Fav. Follow or Review Please _

_Chapter 6 Coming Soon _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much for the publicity. I couldn't have done it on my own. Now we will have a grand audience. We expect your attendance as the guesses of honour. You will know where to go. The performance is at 5 pm sharp and you six seats can be taken in a drumbeat.  
__Sincerely, Beat Freak _

The note was left on Reid's deck with a treble clef. Reid found a camera himself. A girl came in following an officer and saying something. No one seemed to notice a paper airplane sailing across the office as she walked out the door.

"Guys should have to come see this'," Morgan called across the station.

The rest of the team came to the desk with the expedition of JJ who was still in the press conference.

"Where is the performance," Emily asked with an annoying edge.

"It just says 'You will know where to go'," Rossi pointed out.

"Let me see the notes," Reid ran from the desk grabbing paper. When he came back to the desk Emily had the notes the unsub left with each victim he dumped. "Look at the notes, look closely,"

"Each note has two or three mistakes in them, Hotch said staring at the papers.

"But this unsub is far to thorough to make these types of mistakes," Rossi reminded.

"That's right," Reid agreed. "Now if you write down the correct letter what do you get?!" Reid said exictedly.

Morgan grabbed on pencil and started writing until he wrote the unsubs secret notes. _Rehearsal studio _

"Rehearsal studio," The team said under there breath.

"What Rehearsal studio," Rossi sounding as mad as ever.

"The same place the victims are being held," Morgan said without moving his eyes from the paper.

"Morgan, can I speak to you for a minute," Hotch puled Morgan away from the group.

"Reid and I have been developping a theory all night. We wenyt back to the last victims house this mornig and we are close to conferming it,"

"Well lets hear it," Hotch folded his arms.

"We beleive the unsub is a paranoied pychopath trying to save his victims from a person who has recently return. When the victim trys to protest the are dumped to the mercy of this 'Villain'. We beleive the 'returned villain is a young girl named Angel who just woke from five years in a coma. The unsub must feel the monster has come back. Angel is part of the dance community, so the unsub must be a part of her dance community. I know this is far fetched but..."

"Morgan take a breath. are theories are commonly based off demons and plots loves. This is normal,"

Morgan took a sigh and they joined the group.

"So how are we going to approached the secondaire location," Hotch said

"I think the six of use should come in without any gear. JJ or I will have a purse with a cellphone with three distinct text saved and ready to send. One indicates a eminent threat and all officers will storm in. The second will indicate that the officers can sneak in and rescues the victims. The third indicates that we are confidant we can rescue the victims alone," Emily said remarkably calm.

"If the text isn't send send in fifteen minutes they will storm in,"

"When is this going down," Morgan asked before Hotch could.

"Now," Reid decided. "There is no telling how bad the torment would be before 'The performance',"

"Give me the bag," JJ said getting onto the car.

They drove to the studio with the storm trupers on there heels. But they stop dead in their tracks at the last turn to keep out of sight.

The studio was empty comcedering it wsa a Friday night. The building was a clean modern and colourful building with the first floor filled with convince stores, cafés and clothing shops.

They were greeted by a irritating tick sound.

"What the..." Reid and Morgan said at the same time.

"Run," The group turned to see Emily disappear out the door and around the corner.

"What was that," Rossi stated.

"Guys. I think I found the source of the ticking sound," JJ was facing the door blankly.

A cell phone was hooked up to the front door like the door bell of a barber shop. The screen displayed a count down clock only time seconds from detonation.

"BOMB." Morgan screamed lunging for the doorway.

_Chapter 6 Done _

_Review Follow and /or Fav. _

_Final C__hapter Coming Soon _

_Hope you came handle it_


	7. Chapter 7

The team hit the pavement hard. Nothing happened. They walked back in the doorway and studied the phone. The phone was counting down till a text was sent. _Are special guests would like a preview_. The text was sent to a local number.

The team took a minute to get their wits and entered. The practice studios were off to the left. There were taped off. Morgan immediately ducked the caution tape and began investigating. The rest of the team the team turned right to the special rehearsal studio.

The room was dark accept for the brightly light stage on a few feet above the feet from the floor. Six seats were placed upfront. from left to right they sat Rossi, Hotch, Emily Reid and JJ. JJ pushed the extra chair aside hoping the unsub wouldn't notice Morgan's absents.

A speaker overhead projected the introduction. "Greetings to are honoured guests. We welcome you to relax and enjoy this premier of 'I Question Mark' Sans de casualty

Slowly the hostages stepped out of stage. There all wore varying battle fatigues face paint and grim, nervous expression. Last but not least Angel stepped out wearing the headset that at feed into the speak, And yet it wasn't her at all, this girl look just like her but she acted so much more aggressive and demanding then Angel could ever become.

The dance bomber erupted to a modified recording of a car crash. The shattering glass and skidding tires and blaring horns and correlated into A rhythmic yum sic which the dancers captured with every movement.

After the introduction Rossi stood up. No dancers seemed to notice.

"We're with the FBI. We are here to get you out of here just just leave the stage and come with us,"

Not one dancer flinched at the offer.

"Just step down and we will protect you..." Rossi's offers droned on.

Reid had been pricing the puzzle together the whole time. The costumes, the music, and all the unexplained brain activity, 'Sans de casualty'. This really wasn't Angela a double personality had formed over the course of the coma, all it want we'd to do was preform the dance with 'Sans de causality' or no fatalities.

Reid grabbed Rossi hit his Italian let her jacket and whispered. "Rossi let thank finish the dance first: I know what's going in now,"

Rossi just shrugged like. "Less work for me," and calmly walked back to his seat passing in front of everyone.


End file.
